


Give in to Your Feelings

by DraconicEclipse



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicEclipse/pseuds/DraconicEclipse
Summary: Ah *flails* This is my first time publicly posting anything I've written, so sorry in advance. ^.^WARNING: YAOI LEMONCard games can be dangerous, even for men plotting intergalactic warfare and designing giant weaponry. Especially when a sith wants to play a different game.





	Give in to Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



> Disclaimer - I don't own Star Wars nor any of the characters depicted in this story!

Appropriately enough, especially considering his lineage, it all started with a game of cards. Unlike his father, however, Kylo refused to engage in sabacc. He favored the classic pazaak game instead, especially since it was one on one. He’d been working on his deck in the officer’s lounge, his helm set to the side since he was alone, aboard the Finalizer when Hux had entered the otherwise empty space and raised a brow at the man’s visible tension. Kylo could feel the Force vibrating around the other, but that was not uncommon. Hux was driven, fierce, and passionate, though Kylo found flaw in his purest sense of supremacy. Realizing the dark sith was lounging in the space the redhead stopped short, meeting Kylo’s chocolate gaze, before flicking his own eyes down to catch sight of the cards in his hand. “Pazaak?” Hux commented, visibly surprised. “Do you know how to play?”  
Kylo scoffed at that, a wry expression of exasperation crossing his expressive face. “Not at all, I simply enjoy looking at the pictures.” he replied dryly. Hux shifted, causing Kylo to suppress a grin. It was so easy to make the officer uncomfortable. “Do you?” the dark man inquired with a dangerously amused smirk.  
He could never understand the emotional maelstrom of Ren, and so was constantly forced to remind himself he likely never would. Thus Hux simply nodded, casting his gaze around the space. It would not do for others to witness him unwinding in such a manner, and card playing was an indulgence he hadn’t allowed himself in quite some time. “I haven’t...played in years.” he admitted in somewhat rigid tones.  
An insatiable curiosity crept through the sith at that point. He wanted to see what Hux was like when the other let his guard down and his militaristic need to uncover the weaknesses of his underlings only fueled this. According to rank they were supposedly equal, but Ren knew no mere human that wasn’t even Force sensitive could contend with him. Thus he raised his hand, locking the door, then motioned to the bar. “Grab us some drinks and come sit.” he instructed in his usual deep tones. His voice was nearly a suggestive purr by nature and when his curiosity was peaked as it was his eyes gleamed with it. Kylo was somewhat surprised when Hux simply nodded and did as he was asked, bringing a bottle of liquor and two glasses over to the table. “Do you have your own cards?”  
If it weren’t for how pale he was, the slight blush that rose to his cheeks would’ve been otherwise completely undetectable. As it was it only flushed him enough to give him a somewhat healthier complexion. Hux reached into his breast pocket, unzipping his outer suit jacket to access it, and procured a deck of side cards before reaching into the table to retrieve the table’s cards. “Give me a few minutes and we can begin.”  
Two hours and three bottles of hard alcohol later, Ren had lost his outer robe and Hux had shed his jacket and belt. “And another match to me.” the ebony haired sith gloated, brown eyes gleaming as he watched Hux squirm in annoyance. He had to admit the general was doing a good job of suppressing his irritation with his own failure and felt the Force stir deep within him at the overexertion of self control. “It’s just the two of us, there’s no need to suppress your anger. Let it flow through you, feel it, embrace it, and it will strengthen you.” Kylo practically cooed, tension rising around him as he willed the other to obey.  
Hux scoffed at him, lifting a hand to smooth his appearance and straighten his shirt before shuffling the table deck. “I will do no such thing. Such lack of control is unfitting of a soldier and a weakness in a commanding officer.” he retorted insistently before reaching for his glass.  
His companion grinned predatorily, leaning back as he watched the redhead shuffle. “You sound like those simpering old Jedi fools. Our emotions give us strength, and strength gives us power. Through power our chains our broken. Free your emotions and free yourself, only then can you attain your full potential.” Kylo replied, unphased by Hux’s attempt to dismiss his suggestion. The Sith Code stated as such and even the Supreme Leader followed the ideology. “Give in to your anger.” He grinned darkly when his companion only huffed. “Perhaps it is because you are an omega, you instinctively want someone to dominate you. Do you need someone to make you give in to your feelings? To unravel you and force you to find release?” Kylo licked his lips as he sensed the sudden apprehension spike in his companion. His foggy mind belatedly realized Hux was probably surprised Kylo was aware of the fact the general was an omega since the other did everything to hide that fact, acting as though he were an alpha, even taking a pheromone supplement to suppress his scent while he was in heat. “Ah, is that what had you wound up today? Your cycle is starting, isn’t it? You worry every cycle that one of your men will smell it.”

“I am not an omega!” Hux refuted angrily, his grey-blue eyes flashing. He leapt to his feet, intending to leave, when he suddenly felt his back collide with a wall. Gasping after the force of the impact he looked up to see Ren pinning him against it and his breath caught in his throat at the intense passion, and dangerous desire, he saw in the man before him. 

“Prove it to me.” Kylo’s words rolled out of him, his voice even deeper than usual as he gazed straight into his prey’s face. “Unless you deny me now, I’m going to breed you. If your body takes my seed and you become pregnant, the game is up. If not, I will tell everyone that you truly are an alpha.” the taller man offered, smirking in delight. “But be warned, deny me and your supplements may suddenly go missing, leaving you no way to mask your scent. And, if I’m not mistaken, this is a particularly strong cycle for you. There is no chance your men would miss it.” The dark threat was practically purred from Kylo before the sith leaned forward, pressing his nose up against the nape of the redhead’s neck, just behind his ear, and breathing deeply. “Ahh yes, there it is.” His words were whisper soft and accompanied by a tongue laving against the hairline, Kylo’s large, imposing frame completely cutting off any possible escape routes. "Now, say the words. I want to hear you give me permission to fuck you."

Hux’s breathing had quickened and his skin had flushed even more, both from alcohol and arousal. If he allowed this he would most certainly become pregnant with Kylo’s child, unless by some fluke of luck the breeding didn’t take. However, the damnable sith had cleverly trapped him, and Hux knew there was no good way out. His best chance was to hope it wouldn’t take, and if that happened it could potentially resolve all his trouble. Aside from that his body was positively screaming for his companion’s touch, a fact that made him bristle in irritation. He would not be controlled by something as common as his blasted body’s base instinct to breed to a powerful Alpha. “Very well, you have my permission, but not here. Tonight, in my - mph!” Ren had cut his words short, forcing their lips together, and grinding his thigh against Hux’s manhood. The redhead couldn’t swallow the moan of pleasure, his head spinning from please and liquor, even as he was revolted by his own wanton actions. “No! Not here. Later” he insisted again. A startled cry escaped him as his shirt was ripped from his body and he glared angrily at the sith before him. “Stop behaving like some common animal. We’re in the officer’s lounge.”  
He couldn’t resist, it was too delicious to see the redhead so flustered. “Yes, we are, and someone could walk in looking for either of us at any moment.” Kylo knew he’d locked the door, but was betting that Hux either hadn’t seen him use the Force to do so or that he was drunk enough now to not remember. Judging by the sudden rise of panic in his intended mate, he was right. A dark chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest and he used the Force to unfasten Hux’s pants before forcibly pulling them off, tossing the redhead over his shoulder to fully disrobe him and then dropping him face down onto a chair, landing with his knees in the seat cushion and shoulders against the backrest. “If you want to leave now, you’ll have to run naked through the halls. Now show me that pretty little ass of yours, unless you want me to take you dry?” Kylo smirked as Hux balked at the offer and the command, bending to nip playfully at the taut cheeks, hands running the length of the slender thighs and back. He chuckled once more as his roaming hands brushed against his partner’s cock and took it in his hand, pumping it twice before speaking. “For all your reluctance you’re quite hard. And wet.” he added with a smirk, nipping up Hux’s pale porcelain back to his ear before suckling on the lobe. “Are you excited for your first breeding, omega?” Kylo murmured in amusement. 

“You are not-! Ah! Hnn-” Hux’s attempt at lying to defend his dignity was cut short as he felt his mate’s hard cock rub between his cheeks, the feeling of flesh on flesh making his body shiver in delight. “Hah, how, are you…?” Unable to speak from the pleasure searing across his flesh, his question was left unfinished. 

Kylo chuckled once more, his hand having shifted from Hux’s cock to his puckered hole, using the man’s own abundant precum as lubricant. “There are advantages to having a sith as your mate, Armitage.” the alpha pointed out in a deep purr. His other hand was teasing a nipple into taut hardness while Kylo used the Force to mirror the sensations on Hux’s second nipple as well as using it to continue slowly pumping his partner’s engorged cock. “So sensitive. Should I make you cum once before breeding you?” Kylo teased darkly. “If I use your sperm as lube I wonder if you can impregnate yourself.” 

“Don’t be daft.” Hux snapped, trying desperately to gain at least some small margin of control over his body. He could feel his legs spreading further and further of their own accord, his body instinctively spreading itself invitingly for Kylo’s cock, and even rocking in rhythm with the fingers pumping and scissoring his ass. A cry escaped him before he clenched his jaw, his whole body reverberating with pleasure as his toes curled, feeling his hot seed pour into his companion’s hand. 

“Shall I have it go in your other hole instead? You do make a lot of noise, does your mouth need something in it as well as your ass?” Kylo replied darkly, holding his cupped hand before Hux’s face. The redhead balked at the sight of his own sperm held within his mate’s hand and clenched his jaw, trying to move his face away from it. In return he only impaled himself more on Kylo’s fingers, incurring a soft hiss of delight. Seeing his refusal Kylo laughed darkly and lapped lightly at the liquid he held, savoring the bittersweet flavor, before tipping his hand and letting it pour over Hux’s other hole. “Ready or not, here I come.” he warned before grabbing onto Hux’s hips with both hands and thrusting himself in with one solid push. A moan escaped both men as Kylo felt his mate’s tight ass gripping him, almost like it was pulling him in deeper, begging for more. “Your body knows what it wants.” he praised, stroking the stunning pale flesh with tender affection. “Let me reward you.” With that, Kylo pulled himself back out, nearly all the way, before angling his hips and ramming them in violently. Hux cried out, but it was not a cry of pain, and Kylo knew it. 

“Stop!” Hux tried to command, but it came out as a soft huff. “Hnn, no, too much! Ah, I can’t, hmph, hah…” As though forgetting what he was trying to say Hux fell quiet, feeling those hands everywhere, his partner using the Force again to stimulate every single part of his body, and Hux absolutely, infuriatingly helpless to resist the pleasure or control his reaction to it. "More." Armitage commanded, the order coming out as more of a carnal growl as his body yearned sweetly for the pleasure. A knock at the door made him freeze stiff, however, and he clenched his jaw to swallow his cries as Kylo mercilessly continued his brutal stimulation. “What is it?!” he practically roared. His body was rigid and tense as he feared the inevitable opening of the door, which would not only reveal his naked body to whomever was on the other side but also the fact he was also being relentlessly fucked by a sith. 

“Sir, we’ve received notification of possible Resistance movement in a nearby system. What are your orders?” the faceless voice called from the other side. 

Smirking wickedly, knowing what his mate feared, Kylo pulled the redhead off the chair, lifting him by his legs, gripping under his knees, and pounding deeply into him as he held the slender form completely aloft, legs spread wide, cock held by the Force and pumped and squeezed, facing the door. Sure enough Hux tried to struggle only to find Kylo would neither be stopped nor slowed and that there was no escape from this position for the General. Distracted by his fear of the door opening and his body being constantly stimulated Hux found himself scrambling for orders. But it would seem Kylo was both ruthless and kind as the sith spoke up at last. “General Hux and I will discuss our next course of action. Maintain surveillance and await our arrival on the bridge.” his deep voice boomed out, issuing the command with ease. He smirked in delight, knowing it irked Hux when he ordered his men around, and nibbled playfully on an ear. “Looks like we’ll have to wrap this up for now, but don’t think this is the last of it. After all, I’ll need to breed you a few times to ensure my seed takes.” Kylo warned before latching onto the curve of Hux’s neck and sucking down hard. 

“That was not part of our - ah!” Hux was just about to voice his opinion of Kylo changing their deal at this point when he felt the sharp pain of teeth and hard suckling on his neck, his companion using his damned sith abilities to mirror the sensation on the tip of his cock. “HAH!” The redhead writhed in brief discomfort as he felt the base of his mate’s cock swell into the knot, suppressing tears as it stretched just inside his entrance, the ring of muscle at the base of his body instinctively tightening in response at the delicious pain. His only consolation was that if Kylo was knotting that meant the breeding was almost over, but now he had to worry about evading the promised repeat performances. Still, Kylo was clearly a talented lover, and not even the harsh training of his own father could quell the fire stirring within his belly, demanding he allow Kylo to breed him time and time again. More moans poured out of him as the suckling returned to the tip of his cock, feeling as though it was draining him of every ounce of his own sperm, his balls lifting high as orgasm after orgasm was wrenched from his sex, while more and more marks were being left on his neck and shoulders. Hux was forced to swallow a scream when he felt Ren finally cum inside him, feeling his partner’s seed fill him to the brim before he couldn’t take anymore and some of it trickled down his legs. At last that enormous knot released and Kylo pulled out, laying Hux on the floor and licking the now tame omega clean and handing him his clothes. 

“Come, we’re needed on the bridge.” Kylo reminded his companion as he finished dressing himself. “Hurry up or I’ll leave without you.” he added with a small grin, seeing Hux was having difficulty redressing himself. 

“I must change first.” Hux stated, unknowingly twisting his lips into a slight pout as he smoothed out his hair before reaching for his jacket. “And use the fresher.” he added, realizing he smelled like Kylo now. 

“No time.” the sith stated insistently. “Besides, the marks on your neck will make it clear to anyone you are claimed.” 

“What?!” Without waiting Hux darted over to the mirror behind the bar, balking at the sight of all the lovemarks Kylo had left on him. “I gave you no right to claim me! We are not mated!” He spun on his companion, face red with fury, gray-blue eyes blazing. 

The dark man simply chuckled, combing his fingers through his own hair before using the Force to bring Hux to him. “Oh, but I think you’ll find we are, my dear Armitage. After all, you gave me permission, and the only one who might have the strength to take you away from me and dispute my claim now is Snokes, and I highly doubt he’d challenge me for you.” Kylo’s words were filled with confidence and certainty, with no hint of remorse for the other not realizing the extent of what he'd agreed to. “You belong to me now, omega.” A slow smile began to soften the sith’s expression, brown eyes gazing into defiant gray, and he reached out to smooth Hux’s hair. “You wanted me to claim you, didn’t you?” Kylo inquired gently, eyes never leaving those of his new mate. “I can see it in your eyes. You’ve lusted after me as a mate for quite some time.” 

“And I never acted on it because you are reckless and impulsive.” Hux snapped icily, breaking the contact and checking his appearance in the mirror. It felt strange to simply wear the jacket, as his shirt had been ruined by said reckless sith, and made him feel self conscious that he was bare skinned beneath his outer layer. The neckline did hide most of the marks, with only a few outer edges visible, which was quickly remedied by adjusting the collar slightly. He turned to leave only to find the broad form of Ren blocking his path, the other’s arms crossed over his chest as he looked straight at Armitage. “What now? You said we were needed on the bridge.” Hux reminded his companion sternly. 

For a moment Kylo just stood there staring, then closed the distance between them once more. “Are you truly upset I claimed you?” the sith asked, his tone different from anything Hux had ever heard out of the man, the inquiry earnest and sincere.  
His first reaction was to glare and confirm Ren’s statement, but something silenced him before he could even open his mouth with the harsh response. Hux knew that eventually someone would figure out he was an omega, and that he would be claimed, but never imagined it would happen all at once and so quickly. Having his secret revealed but instantly being claimed by a powerful leader softened the blow to his pride, and also offered him protection. While he couldn’t explain how or why, Hux knew to the core of his being that Ren would maim anyone else who dared to touch his mate, but this also infuriated him. “Let me be clear now that I am no meek weakling who will rely on you for protection and support.” Hux stated sternly, sighing when Ren didn’t seem appeased. “I was not expecting this. You may act on impulse, but I do not. Do not expect me to blithely go along with your decisions, especially when they include me, and do not -”

“You aren’t answering the question, Armitage.” Kylo cut in, dark brow furrowing impatiently. 

“I don’t have an answer yet.” the pale redhead snapped, brushing past his companion to head towards the door once more. He ground his jaw as he felt his body suddenly cease motion without his volition. “Do we really have time for this right now? We’re needed on the bridge, or did you forget?” Hux threw Ren’s own words back at him, honestly just wanting to get out of the room with the other man. The current situation reminded him why he’d chosen to never mate and thus was even further irritated by the position he found himself trapped in. 

Kylo walked around to stand before Armitage once more, his expression still serious. “I won’t announce my claim without your consent. I need to know before we leave this room so I don’t cross a line with you. Banter aside, I’m no rapist, and I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do.”  
The sith’s sudden concern for his feelings made Hux pause to consider everything that had happened in the past few hours. He may have objected at first but the fact he hadn’t even tried to slug the ebony clad man was proof enough he hadn’t been entirely opposed, not to mention the fact he’d actually condoned the act. But he’d never expected Kylo to actually earnestly care about his feelings. No one ever had, so the fact someone was doing so now only left him flustered. He wasn’t comfortable making abrupt decisions of this type of importance but Ren’s reasoning for why he needed an answer now was fair. Hux was silent as he deliberated the pros and cons of this arrangement and finally nodded. “I will allow it, so long as you understand that you belong to me just as much as I belong to you.”  
It would seem Armitage was in for a great deal of surprises this night, as Ren nodded in both understanding and acceptance. “We’d better get to the bridge before someone comes knocking again.” Kylo remarked as he headed towards the door, deftly unlocking it with his chip card before opening it. 

“You mean to tell me the door was locked?!” Hux bellowed, freezing where he stood and his face flushing bright red. “You kriffing sithspawn!” 

His brief tirade was met with a smirk and a wink as Ren donned his mask once more. “Well I am the grandson of a Sith.” he replied with audible amusement before turning his back on his companion once more. The dark man could feel the anger dripping off his mate that stomped furiously past him and suppressed a chuckle as he followed the fuming redhead to the bridge.


End file.
